The present invention relates generally to an electronic still camera, and more particularly to a drive system for mechanically driving a magnetic head to record information on a magnetic sheet set in a cassette.
Generally, a recording apparatus of the type wherein information tracks are formed on a recording sheet in accordance with the movements of a magnetic head is arranged so that the rotational movement of a stepping motor is converted into a linear movement of the magnetic head through a device such as a steel belt, feed screw, cam, etc.
However, an important problem in portable type recording apparatus, particularly electronic still camera, relates to the need for a head drive system which is light in weight and small in size in order to meet the requirements for compact construction. One possible solution is to mechanically move the magnetic head using a biasing force in a predetermined direction. While this is realized, for example, by employing a solenoid and a ratchet mechanism and moving the magnetic head against a biasing force, such a head drive mechanism does not provide satisfactory results with respect to effective biasing force supply.